


I never wanted your soul only you

by TaeyongsPoorHair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Coffe shop AU, Demon AU, I still hate exams, Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Who needs education anyway, Writer!Mark, demon donghyuck, demon!donghyuck, donghyuck will gladly help, fluff?, mark doesn't know how to outline a book it seems, mark is stupid, markhyuck, writer mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 16:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19542901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeyongsPoorHair/pseuds/TaeyongsPoorHair
Summary: “Honestly, at this point I’d sell my soul if it’d help me finish my story," Mark said.Donghyuck had a really hard time keeping a creepily wide smile from his face. He probably didn’t mean it but what kind of a demon would he be if Donghyuck let a soul slip just like that. “You should be careful, pretty boy. You only have one,” he smiled, “Coffee’s on the house.”Or: Mark is a creative writing student and stuck with a half baked outline. Donghyuck is demon and more than ready to help the cute boy sitting everyday at the same spot of his café.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what a creative writing major is like, this is based on my imagination and not really reliable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof read but not beta read. If you have anything to say pls comment I always appreaciate advice ^^

Donghyuck liked watching people.

Their different displays of emotions fascinated and entertained him at the same time. 

And what better place was there to subtly stalk them than a café? 

His friends of course didn’t understand why a demon bothered working and disguising himself as a mundane, but that had never stopped him. Donghyuck enjoyed the atmosphere in the little café only five minutes away from a rather enormous university campus. 

Most of the sofas and chairs were filled with students struggling with deadlines, trying to get as much information and coffee into their systems without dying from intoxication or exhaustion. 

Donghyuck saw a great amount of people daily and quite a fair share of pretty boys and girls, but lately his gaze kept wandering to the cute boy sitting at the same spot at the counter for the past weeks desperately staring at his laptop screen and occasionally typing a few words.

On a particularly slow Wednesday, Donghyuck spend half an hour looking at him scribbling in his notebook, pushing up his round glasses and staring at that screen before he cracked. Donghyuck was bored and the boy looked like he needed help. At least that’s what he told himself when he approached the boy with his coffee pot. 

“You look like you need another one,” he casually says keeping the coffee up in the air.

The student stares up from his screen. A bit perplexed he answered: “No, uhm I mean yeah. Please that’d be great.” He slid his empty cup across the table allowing Donghyuck to fill it once again with the dark liquid.

“So, what is it exactly that’s giving you that much of headache?” Donghyuck asked leaning against the counter staring at his notes. 

“Is it that obvious?” The boy laughed weakly. “It’s just my final project. They want us to write a 30k novel and I don’t know how they don’t see just how crazy that is.” 

“Why? Are thirty thousand words really that much?” 

“No, the word count is fine it’s just…The outline. I can’t finish it which means I can’t finish the first draft but if I don’t hurry, I won’t have enough time to edit and then,” He had to take good breath before going on with his little rant. “I’ll get a bad grade and fail my year and it’ll be awful.” He let out a more than frustrated sight. “Though I’m glad you’re amused at least something good is coming out of this torture.”

Donghyuck smiling over the boy’s misery might have been a bit rude, but he didn’t particularly care. “I’m not amused, you’re just cute,” he said before thinking about it twice.

Flustered, the boy scratched the side of his head messing up his blond hair - brown at the roots. “Thanks?” he stuttered breaking the eye contact. 

“So, what is it that you can’t figure out?” Donghyuck quickly changed the subject.

The boy hesitated. “Aren’t you busy?” He asked but, a look around the café was enough to tell that the other three customers would be just fine without Donghyuck’s attention for half an hour. Not that they had it in the first place.

“It’s the ending. I don’t know what to with it. Jeno told me it’d be difficult, and I should have gone with an easier story line but, it just felt right to write this one, you know?” 

Donghyuck nodded even though he didn’t really get the feeling the other was talking about.

“And it’s too late to back out now. I already submitted the summary and starting a new outline… Well it’d be suicide,” he said. After a moment of thinking, he added: “Honestly, at this point I’d sell my soul if it’d help me finish my story.”

Donghyuck had a really hard time keeping a creepily wide smile from his face. He probably didn’t mean it but what kind of a demon would he be if Donghyuck let a soul slip just like that. “You should be careful, pretty boy. You only have one,” he smiled, “Coffee’s on the house,” Donghyuck said before turning around and leaving the confused boy alone at the counter.

  
  


He shouldn’t get involved with the cute boy but Donghyuck could never resist a good time. So, he didn’t reconsider following him home and cloaked himself before inviting himself in.

Following an aspiring author, Donghyuck had expected to find a whole lot of books in his apartment but he felt more like he had just stepped into a library. While the demon was busy admiring the wide collection of books in the shelves of the living room, from classics to the latest sci-fi novels, the boy was wreaking havoc in the kitchen trying to cook himself a bowl of instant noodles. He then proceeded to sit down at the desk in what Donghyuck guessed was his room. There was no point in wasting time, so Donghyuck made himself visible for the human eye and let himself plop onto the bed. The writer flinched at the sounded noise and turned to find the cause. He jumped up from his chair when he spotted the intruder.

“How did you get in here?” He asked anxiously holding a book up like a shield.

“Through the door?” Donghyuck joked and sat up making him take a step back. “I won’t hurt you if I wanted to, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, you can put that down.” He pointed at the green book. 

“What do you want from me then?” The boy held on to the poor book grasping it tighter than before.

“I want to help you.”

“What do you mean?” He narrowed his and Donghyuck could swear he would have seen wrinkles on his pretty for head if it wasn’t for his blond bangs.

“You said you’d sell your soul for help on your book and last time I checked it’s demons you turn to for that kind of favor,” Donghyuck smirked waiting for his reaction.

But he could only blink dumbfounded while trying to put sense into Donghyuck’s words. “Absurd. Absolutely impossible. Are you telling me you- _You_ are a demon?”

“Why does it feel like you’re doubting that it’s me of all people rather than our existence?”

“It’s just you don’t,” he took a moment searching for the right words, “you don’t look very demonic. No offense.” 

“What am I supposed to look like then?” Donghyuck wondered with his hand on his chin.

The boy hesitated. “I don’t know, scary?” 

“Now I’m offended,” he confessed, “is the leather jacket not enough?” Donghyuck looked at himself. He had thought his outfit was more than suitable for a modern-day demon as Johnny liked to call them. He sighed. “I’ll have to work on my appearance.”

“No, it’s just I’ve seen how you normally dress.” 

“No, you’ve seen what I wear to work not what- Wait," Donghyuck stopped remembering the task at hand, “none of this matters anyway. I came to help you not to get fashion advice. So?”

“So what?” The boy asked finally putting down the book.

“I’ll help you finishing your novel and getting a great grade and you give me your soul in exchange, do we have a deal?” 

He opened and immediately closed his mouth. “Wait, you expect an answer… like now?”v 

“Initially I did but seems like I’ll have to wait. I thought you’d be more of a “live in the moment” kind of guy.” Donghyuck tried hard to hide his disappointment.

“I mean- I- It’s my _soul_ we’re talking about. I can’t just- I have to do my research. I don’t even really know what that means.” His hand wandered to his hair messing it up once again.

“Oh, I can tell you all about it,” Donghyuck proposed all to happily.

“How can I know you’re telling me the truth?” He eyed the demon suspiciously.

“Oh please, what good would lying do me?” _A lot_ , Donghyuck figured. “Never mind forget that.”

“You could swear on the devil,” the boy suggested and Donghyuck winced in disgust.

“Why would I swear on the devil, he’s a jerk.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t- Wait you know him?” Eyes open wide in awe, the blond stared at Donghyuck. 

“Duh? What demon doesn’t?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. _How ignorant_. “But to get back on topic, I could swear on my blood if that helps you calm your nerves.” 

“I guess?”

A heavy sigh filled the air between them. “I hereby swear on my cursed, black blood to always tell you-“ He waited for a reaction, but the blond just stared confused. “You’re name?” Donghyuck then asked. 

“Oh, uh Mark. Mark Lee," he said and Donghyuck couldn’t help but thinking how even his name was cute. 

“To tell you, Mark Lee, nothing but the truth.” 

They both stood in silence. Both unsure of what to do now. 

“That’s it?” Mark asked scratching his head. 

“That’s it,” Donghyuck assured him and looked at the clock. “But can the questioning and truth telling wait till tomorrow? I have an early shift, and this already took way longer than I planned.”

“Oh yeah, sure. I’m sorry for keeping you up,” Mark apologized slightly embarrassed and Donghyuck chuckled.

“You really love to apologize, huh?”

“I just don’t know what else to say,” he confessed.

 _Cute_ , Donghyuck thought. “I should go,” is what he said.

“Wait, I don’t even know your name.” Mark stated.

“It’s Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.” With a last smirk, Donghyuck vanished into thin air taking the last of Mark’s doubts with him.

  
  


“What mess have you gotten yourself into this time Donghyuck?” Taeyong wondered. “You’re even worse at hiding it then usual, must be really bad.”

Sitting on his favourite seat, drinking his favourite drink, Donghyuck looked up to the fellow demon who so rudely interrupted his train of thoughts. “I’m happy to see you too, hyung. It’s been a while,” he answered dodging the question. 

“Are you still working at that noisy place?” Taeyong asked his black eyes piercing through Donghyuck.

“It’s a pretty place you’re just tasteless,” Donghyuck said defending his workplace.

“And you’re still the same brat you were before I left.”

“Old habits, die hard,” he smiled. “How was your trip?”

“Amazing,” Taeyong waved calling the barkeeper, “You were right about Italy, who knew it could be such a nice place?”

“Literally everyone?” Donghyuck laughed. He knew Taeyong wasn’t one to deal with humans except when absolutely inevitable, but he was sure his older friend would fit in just great if he actually tried. Donghyuck hoped Taeyong would stay for a little bit longer this time around.

“Yeah, whatever.” Taeyong reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. “I brought you these, you’re still collecting them, right?” 

Donghyuck looked at the stamps in his hand. “Wow, they’re really pretty. Thanks, hyung!” Like a five-year-old, he couldn’t contain his excitement while scrolling through them. He had always liked pretty things.

“So, what were you thinking about before?” Taeyong wanted to know.

“I might just get to collect a soul,” Donghyuck shared emptying his glass. “I’m kind of rusty, it’s nerve wrecking.”

“Wow, I never thought I’d live to see the day where you finally start acting like a demon,” Taeyong smiled proudly. Little did he know that it was less the soul and more the boy who Donghyuck was interested in. “What’s the deal?” he asked.

“I help him finish his final project.” 

“No offense but that sounds boring,” Taeyong said. “And not like something you’d be interested in.”

“Well he’s writing a book and even though my obsession with literature died down a few decades ago, I’m sure I’ll be helpful.” Donghyuck tried to sound confident but was doubting his own skills.

“Well, have fun,” he said. With a smirk on his lips Taeyong then added: “Is he at least cute?”

Donghyuck didn’t bother hiding his smile. “Yeah, he is.”

“Be careful, Hyuck. Don’t get yourself hurt.” He patted Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“I will,” he said but Donghyuck knew it was inevitable.

  
  


Staying out late to go for another drink was a bad idea and Donghyuck regretted it even more the following morning when he had to open the café half past seven feeling like a drenched lemon. He still managed to put on his most charming smile when the first customers stormed in eager to taste his homemade pancakes for breakfast. And so, he spent the first hours not burning pancakes and serving them with endless cups of coffee and occasionally croissants. 

By the time lunch rolled around Donghyuck had managed to pump enough of the black liquid into his system to avoid falling asleep standing and started wondering if Mark would show up today. 

He couldn’t remember what time Mark would usually take his place at the counter on Wednesday afternoons no matter how hard he tried. Over worrying got him to the point that Donghyuck doubted Mark even came to the café on Wednesdays. Luckily the blond walked through the glass door around 3pm not long before Donghyuck could clock out. 

“I was starting to wonder if you’d show up today.” 

“I’m not going to lie you had me questioning my sanity yesterday and today and right now for that matter,” Mark confessed as he sat down and nervously looked around. 

“Half an hour and I’m all yours,” Donghyuck smiled and rushed to a new customer. 

Changed and ready to go, Donghyuck had to wait for Mark, who had completely lost track of time, to pack his notes and laptop before they could head to Mark’s apartment.

“Do you live alone?” Donghyuck asked, now that he had the opportunity to examine the flat thoroughly.

“No, I’m sharing. Do you want anything to drink?” Mark replied hiding behind the fridge door.

“A cup of blood would be nice. Preferably O positive.” 

“Uhm, we don’t- we don’t have any,” Mark stuttered paler than the wall behind him.

“Wow, I told you I’m a demon, right? Not a vampire. Did you even listen to me talking yesterday?” Donghyuck didn’t know whether to be offended or laugh at Mark’s embarrassment.

“Do they exist too? Vampires I mean.” Mark quickly forgot about the blood and joined Donghyuck on the couch with a bottle of apple juice.

“Not a lot of them are left,” Donghyuck explained saddened, “They used to throw great parties back in the day.”

“Back in the day?” 

“Yeah, 18th hundreds I think.”

Mark coughed trying to get the liquid out of the wrong entrance. “How _old_ are you?” 

“That is a very rude question,” Donghyuck said, “I’m heading towards my four hundreds.”

Having to let that sink in Mark, put away his cup and pushed his glasses back. “So, are you like immortal?”

“I don’t age yes, but I can still die.”

“How?”

“Do you really expect me to answer that?” Donghyuck wondered eyes narrowed.

“No, I’m sorry. That was a bit too much,” Mark realized, “but what happens when you actually die?”

“Nothing. We just vanish.”

“Wow that is sad.”

“It’s the price you pay,” Donghyuck said knowing very well how sad exactly that is, luckily Mark didn’t dig around too much and found a new topic.

“So, what happens, when, _if_ , I sell my soul?”

“Nothing really changes honestly.” Mark didn’t look too convinced, so Donghyuck proceeded. “Nothing happens until you die. Without a soul you can’t enter the afterlife, so you wander around as a ghost. Or you find the demon who has it, demand it back and get a chance to be reborn.”

“So, I’ll just have to ask nicely for my soul in fifty years?” Mark asked.

“Oh no, for a soul to be reborn, a demon has to die. An eye for an eye and stuff.”

The blond didn’t seem to fond of that idea. “I’d have to kill you?”

“Well if you don’t want to haunt empty houses for eternity and if you agree to the deal, then yeah. You’d have to kill me.” If he hadn’t scared Mark before, then there was no doubt now.

“I’m not sure I want this,” Mark whispered, “but you’re old I’m sure you know a lot. Can’t you just help me, and I’ll pay you with money?” 

Donghyuck had to laugh. “I don’t work at a café because I need money, I just like it.”

“Isn’t there anything else I could do to return the favour?”

“That’s not how this business works,” Donghyuck shrugged.

There was a moment of silence. Donghyuck could see Mark’s mind working, weighing pros and cons trying to find a solution in the span of a minutes but Mark was undecisive. He couldn’t just jump into something without having properly thought about it. “I can’t,” he finally said and Donghyuck was feeling the disappointment burning up. “I need more time to think about it.” That took Donghyuck by surprise. 

“Well you know where to find me”, he said getting up from the couch, “but don’t wait for too long.” Donghyuck vanished before Mark could reply.

  
  


For someone who has lived through four centuries, Donghyuck wasn’t as patient as you’d expect. He also blamed his nervous state of mind on Mark’s inability to make decisions, like the five-year-old he was but Taeyong was having none of it. 

“It’s been only a week Donghyuck, give him a break,” Taeyong said sick of hearing Mark’s name every three seconds when he just wanted to spend a fun evening with his friend. 

“Exactly hyung, it’s been a week and I’ve heard absolutely nothing from him. He hasn’t come to the café once. What’s taking him so long?” Donghyuck hated being this anxious but couldn’t help the knot in his stomach. 

“Maybe, just maybe, he isn’t sure whether it’s worth to lose his soul over something he could just tried again next year?” 

“You’re right hyung he’s probably figured out where to go with his story by now and doesn’t need me or my help anymore,” Donghyuck concluded form Taeyong said. 

“That’s not what I said,” Taeyong sighed not feeling drunk enough for this, “just give time him he’ll come around eventually." 

Much to Taeyong’s relief Donghyuck saw his favourite customer sneaking through the door the next Wednesday thinking nobody noticed him while he sat down at his favourite spot. 

“What can I get you?” Donghyuck asked after quietly approaching him from behind. Mark then jumped up and let his notebook meet the floor. 

“Jesus, Donghyuck you can’t just scare people like that,” Mark complained while adjusting the glasses on his nose. 

“I’m terribly sorry, so you’d rather I don’t tend to my customer’s needs?” Donghyuck wondered. “Besides let that poor man rest, he’s done enough for you already.” 

But Mark could only stare not quite following Donghyuck’s thoughts. 

“Jesus, I’m talking about Jesus.” 

Mark’s face lit up like a light bulb. “Wait, did you know him? Jesus, I mean.” 

“Remember when I told you I was 400 years old, not two thousand,” Donghyuck smiled before stepping away when he noticed a hand waving for a refill. 

“Oh right.” Mark was left alone with his embarrassment wondering how he kept getting into these situations. 

“I’m done,” Donghyuck announced an hour later and waited for Mark to finish his coffee. 

“Do you want to head to my place? No one’s going to be home till at least seven.” 

Donghyuck only smiled too scared his voice might jump up an octave or two but also because he was saved from the humiliating experience of Mark breaking to him that he wasn’t waiting for him to finish his shift but merely trying to work on his book. 

“So, have you decided anything yet?” Donghyuck asked as he made himself comfortable in Mark’s chair dying to finally hear an answer. 

“I was wondering how long you’d go through without asking,” Mark smiled. “But yes, I have.” 

“What’s it going to be then? Do you want my help or not?” 

A moment went by and Mark looked like he was rethinking his decision again. 

“I’d like it if you helped me,” he then said much to Donghyuck’s relieve, which he of course didn’t show. 

“That’s great,” he nodded smiling lightly. _Can’t wait to tell this Taeyong-hyung_ , he thought screaming on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

“We have a few eggs and ramen, even pizza!” Mark said excited about the food in his fridge until he looked at Donghyuck who not only felt lost not knowing what to do with himself but also wondered if he had something on his face when Mark’s smile dropped. “Uhm, do you even to eat?” he asked, awkwardly rubbing his hands.

“Of course, I eat. I’d go through hell twice for a good Italian lasagne.” Donghyuck leaned against the kitchen counter frowning at the thought of _not_ eating. Life would be horrible.

“You’ve been there?” Mark asked curiously.

“Lovely place,” Donghyuck said. “You should go if you ever get the chance, so many great places. And ramen is fine.”

With a nod Mark started looking for a pot and filled it with water before putting on the stove. He also wanted to add the noodles a second later but Donghyuck stopped with an unnecessarily loud cry. 

“You can’t just throw everything in there, who taught you how to cook ramen?” Donghyuck’s disbelieve only grew when Mark looked at him dumbfounded.

“Well how else are you supposed to cook it?” 

Donghyuck massaged his forehead. “You have to wait until it’s boiling, add the base and only _after_ the noodles. Here let me show you.” He pushed back the sleeves of his hoodie and grapping the package of instant noodles form Mark.

“Damn these are good,” Mark claimed after a whole two seconds and almost choked on the broth.

“You don’t have to die to prove me how good of cook I am,” Donghyuck smiled before reaching for a water bottle in the fridge which Mark gratefully accepted. “Thank you,” Mark said before his coughing died down completely.

“What’s your story about?” Donghyuck asked to avoid silence.

“Do you want to talk about it now?” Mark continued-carefully-eating his soup and looked up.

“At least tell me the synopsis so I know what I’ll have to deal with.”

“You’re making it sound as if I’m about to unleash some kind of monstrosity to hunt you down,” replied Mark finishing his fried eggs.

Donghyuck only shrugged. “That’s highly possible for all I know.”

“But you’re the demon!” Mark tried to defend himself.

“And humans can be as vicious as the devil.”

Mark opened his mouth ready for a reply but closed it quickly. He couldn’t really disagree. “Anyway, the book.” He then proceeded to give Donghyuck a vague idea of his half-baked plot. 

  
  


“I think you’re going too fast.” Donghyuck shared his thoughts after reading through everything Mark had written, including the outline. “You need to work on your pacing.” He was sitting on the floor of Mark’s room, leaning against the wooden bedframe while Mark was typing something on his laptop. “Also, their friendship is evolving too fast. Jungkook has trust issues but it feels like he almost immediately opened up to Jimin after their fight.”

“I’ll work on that while editing.” Mark pushed back his glasses and reached for a pen to note it down. Donghyuck kept going through his own pile of notes looking for anything noteworthy. 

“I didn’t get how you want the story to end. Your outline didn’t tell me much and your notes are gibberish.” He waved the copies from Mark’s notebook around as if to make a statement.

“They’re not gibberish I’m just bad at organizing,” Mark mumbled a little bit embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry I think it’s cute,” Donghyuck blurted out before thinking about it twice. A moment passed before they broke the eye contact and Mark returned to scribbling in his book, cheeks flushed red.

 _Maybe_ , Donghyuck thought, _you should stop making a fool out of yourself._

“So, the ending. Do you have anything planned at all or did you just jump into it without thinking?”

“Oh, yeah, the ending. I was thinking since Jungkook’s life isn’t really working out in Korea that it’d be a good thing if he moved to the US or something.” Mark started biting his nails. “But I feel like that’d be anticlimactic, you know.” 

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Why spend so much time on building their friendship and then have them split up anyway.” Mark shrugged. “I just feel like that’d be stupid.”

“And I feel like you’re not ready to do what needs to be done,” Donghyuck said. “You don’t want them to split even if it is the right thing to do.” 

Mark slightly pinched his eyes causing small wrinkles to grace his forehead. It was delightful to watch him think and overthink Donghyuck’s account until he agreed, “I guess you’re right. It just doesn’t feel right? I’m usually the one who cries over broken friendships, now I’m supposed to make people cry?”

“You’re supposed to make people feel. To make them happy, sad or nostalgic with the stories you come up with. Teach them a lesson along the way,” Donghyuck replied, “Besides him moving doesn’t necessarily mean the end of their relationship. Imagine Jimin helping him to find a flat, a new school or working place. Flying over with him to make sure he settles down. Already planning his next visit and Jimin crying over the phone how much he misses Jungkook.”

Mark blinked. Then again. It took another thirty seconds for his brain to regain operativeness. “Repeat everything you just said. Slowly. I’m not good at taking notes quickly.”

They spent the evening fleshing out the ending and Mark wanted to completely rewrite his outline which Donghyuck just couldn’t see why but still helped him, drawing his attention to plot wholes and developing the main characters relationship. 

Time flew by and neither of them really noticed when the clock went past ten heading towards eleven until Mark yawned loudly immediately reminding Donghyuck of just how late it was.

“I think that’s enough for one day,” he said and stretched his hurting arms and legs. They should avoid working on the bed for their back’s sakes.

“When did it get so late?” Mark wondered rubbing his eyes from beneath the glasses. “You could stay if you want. Crash on the couch, I’m sure the others won’t mind.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ll go home,” Donghyuck politely declined though the offer was tempting.

“I don’t feel comfortable sending you home all alone.” Mark suppressed yet another yawn.

“Have you forgotten that I’m a demon? Literally a creature from hell?” Donghyuck smiled. “You should rather worry about those walking the streets at this ungodly hour.”

“How could I ever forget,” he said, “I’m just worried. Also, you don’t look like someone who’d hurt people.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended.” Donghyuck was flustered to say the least. It was rare that people worried about him. Practically never if you didn’t count Taeyong or Taeil, the café’s manager. “Don’t be fooled by my appearance, it’s only one of many.”

“Even for a demon you’re starting to sound ridiculous. I really need to get some sleep.” Mark lets out a series of cute giggles. “You’re not staying then?” he asked.

“No, I should get going but thanks for the offer,” Donghyuck repeated himself.

“You already said thanks,” Mark noticed, “You know you’re way to nice to be a creature of hell.”

  
  


“It’s too cold,” Mark cried resting his head on the counter while Donghyuck was making him a coffee. “End of February and it’s still minus 20°. When’s spring coming?”

“Patience you must have,” Donghyuck said putting down the filled cup. “You’ll warm up in a second.”

“Did you just quote Yoda?” Mark asked not trusting his ear.

“Why so surprised?”

“Just didn’t think you watched Star Wars,” Mark confessed.

“Why, I don’t look like it?” Donghyuck scoffed looking around to see if any new customers had arrived.

“Okay, okay, I got it. Never judge people by their appearance. Especially demons, they like to hold a grudge.” Mark put his hands up in defence.

“So, there is in fact something in that head of yours,” Donghyuck smiled, it was just too easy. “Anything, new?”

“No, I had classes all day and Jaemin wanted to eat at Mc Donald’s, so I didn’t have time during lunch.” Mark started getting out his laptop. “Are you coming over today?”

“Sure, if you want me too,” Donghyuck nodded.

“Of course, when do you finish?”

“Two hours.”

Donghyuck couldn’t clock out fast enough.

  
  


“I don’t know when to make Jungkook think about moving away.” Mark was going through his notes while Donghyuck was going through the fridge hoping to find something he could cook with.

“Make it something he’d always thought about but never really considered,” he said. “Mark, we have a problem. I can’t cook with nothing. Why bother having a fridge if you’re just going to keep it empty.”

“Renjun said he’ll by groceries today. He should be home soon.” Mark didn’t bother looking up. “But should I introduce the idea from the get-go or later when things start going down again?”

“I’m hungry now and we’re eating out,” Donghyuck decided willingly ignoring Mark’s question.

“No, I need to finish this first.” Mark looked up in horror.

“You haven’t eaten since lunch. It’s about time.” Donghyuck headed for the door dragging Mark with him.

“I ate at the café.”

“That donut doesn’t count. Put your shoes on.”

Mark grumbled a few words but did as he was told. 

“Didn’t you say you’re hungry?” Mark wondered just where he was brought rethinking the decision of trusting Donghyuck.

“They have the best burger here and nobody will kill you as long as you’re with me.” Donghyuck’s words didn’t really help calm his nerves. Mark gulped and followed Donghyuck to one of the tables on the far end of the little bar.

“Do you come here often?” 

“Used to meet with my friends here. Almost weekly.” Donghyuck kept looking around until his lips formed a smile. “Dongyoung hyung,” he waved, and Mark almost jumped when a tall waiter appeared next to him.

“You really can’t go a week without coming by,” he said at which Donghyuck pouted.

“Of course, I can’t, I love you too much, hyung.”

“The usual?” Dongyoung laughed.

“Twice, please. For Mark too.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mark said not sure of how to behave.

“Pleasure is all mine.” With that Dongyoung disappeared in the kitchen.

“What happened to your friends,” Mark asked.

“They’re scattered around the world,” Donghyuck shrugged looking at the menu he already knew by heart. “We can’t stay at the same place for more than five to ten years. Demons don’t age, it would raise suspicion.”

“Then you’ll have to move too?”

“Why, would you miss me?” 

Mark, too startled, didn’t know what to say.

“Well this is awkward.” Donghyuck tried to lift the mood. “So, about Jungkook moving, do you have the outline with you so we can figure it out?”

Mark loosened up a bit with the familiar topic and reached for his notebook. “Always,” he smiled proudly.

Even after finishing their two extraordinary burgers, Donghyuck and Mark were still occupying the table, long done brainstorming about the novel.

“Did your parents support you when you told them you wanted to be a writer?”

“Not at first. My dad was against it, he wanted me to get a good paying job,” Mark said. He took another sip from his Fanta can. “But my mom knew how much it meant to me and she talked to him, even though she was probably disappointed in me too.” Mark laughed and shrugged nervous from the following silence.

“I don’t think she would’ve helped you if she were disappointed,” Donghyuck then said, “At first maybe, but I’m sure she’s proud of you for doing what makes you happy.”

“Wow that’s cheesy,” Taeyong noticed and stole a chair from another table to sit down in between them, “Even for you, Hyuck.”

“Where did you come from?” Donghyuck asked surprised by Taeyong’s arrival.”

“Hell, which you should know,” he turned to Mark, “Lee Taeyong, I’m guessing your Mark?”

“You know me?” 

“Heard about you,” Taeyong smiled.

Donghyuck intervened before things went out of hand. “What are you doing here?”

“Dongyoung said you where here.”

“Really?”

“No,” Taeyong said slightly disgusted, “I’m not your mom to be keeping track of your whereabouts.”

“You sure act like you are sometimes,” Donghyuck muttered.

“Yah, don’t act up,” he threatened. “Honestly how do you spend time with him without going crazy?” Taeyong turned to Mark.

“It’s fine, I’m used to worse,” he replied. “My roommates are quite something.”

“How come I haven’t met them yet?” Donghyuck asked wondering why his flat was always empty.

“Jeno likes to study at the library and drags Jaemin with him. Renjun usually joins them when he’s not working.”

“Why don’t you study with them?” Taeyong asked leaving Donghyuck suspicious of his sudden interest in Mark’s “boring” human life.

“I can’t really focus in the library,” Mark said scratching the back of his head.

“But why are you really here, hyung?” Donghyuck asked not satisfied with his previous answer.

“Jaehyun’s in town.” Taeyong grabbed Donghyuck’s Sprite to find out that it’s already empty.

“So, it’s a date,” Donghyuck teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

“It’s a catching up between friends.”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “How come I wasn’t invited then.”

“You’re one to talk. I would have loved to meet your new friend earlier.”

“Mark we should go,” Donghyuck suddenly decided. “Was nice seeing you, greet Jaehyun hyung from me.”

“We’re leaving?” Mark asked somewhat dumbfounded and struggled getting his jacket of his chair. “Was nice meeting you,” he managed to spit out before being dragged out of the bar.

They returned to Mark’s apartment but took their time getting there. Mark didn’t want to get to writing that quickly Donghyuck figured. He weirdly sat down on Mark’s bed and watched the other start his laptop and open the Word document.

“Do you still need me?” he asked. “I mean, I’m not much of a help when it comes to writing.”

“Mark turned his chair around to face Donghyuck. “Not, like, right now, but I’m sure I’ll have questions,” Mark said hesitantly, “Unless you want to leave?”

“No, no I’d love to stay,” he replied overenthusiastic and Donghyuck almost face palmed himself. _Not creepy at all_. But Mark didn’t seem to think that and just smiled.

“Great!” He picked up his fully charged laptop to join Donghyuck on his bed. Mark started one of his playlists and slowly started typing unsure of how to begin a new scene. With the help of his notes and Donghyuck’s input, he picked up on speed until the words flowed out of his head and ended up on the screen in front of him. Not at all fazed by the presence next to him, Mark immerged into his story and Donghyuck witnessed the word count on the left lower corner steadily raising until he eventually fell asleep.

Though he was very much familiar with Mark’s room now, Donghyuck still had to wonder where he was the next morning when his alarm went off. It was half past six when he snuck out of the empty bedroom and past the living room where he found Mark sleeping on the couch. He contemplated for a second but figured that bringing him to his room would only wake the human so instead he picked up the blanket that was lying on the floor for the most part and covered Mark with it. Donghyuck hoped he’d have enough time to go home and change before heading to work.

  
  


Mark stared at his screen for six minutes, not that Donghyuck was counting before he shut his laptop lid and turned to Donghyuck who was finishing closing up the café. 

“How many deals have you made?”

Donghyuck almost let the cup drop he was drying. “Why do you want to know?”

“I don’t know, you said you’re really old, so I was thinking you probably made a lot of them. Has anybody ever tried to kill you?” Mark asked with curious eyes.

“No, nobody tried killing me. Except for Taeyong that one time I accidentally set his hair on fire, but I don’t think that counts.”

“Ghosts don’t seem too eager on coming back to life,” Mark thought out loud.

“Oh, they don’t know they can, most of the time,” Donghyuck explained, “And I also never collected a soul before.” 

“Wait really? So, am I, like, your first?” He was seemingly amazed at Donghyuck’s confession. Donghyuck finished drying his cups and tucked them all away in a closet. “Are you done?” he asked pointing at the laptop.

Mark nodded but continued his interrogation. “But why didn’t you make any deals before?”

“I never saw why I should. I had no interest in bribing Lucifer with souls for better positions in the hell hierarchy. I don’t like living there so it’s no use,” he shrugged. “There’s also the risk of getting killed by a ghost though it is pretty slim.”

“Then why me?”

“I guess, I just really wanted to help you finishing your story.” Donghyuck emptied the cash register and hurriedly brought it to the office where he put it into the safe. “Let’s go,” he said after grabbing his leather jacket and heading towards the door.

“Yo, wait for me,” Mark complained when he left without him while Mark was still adjusting his bag in front of the closed café.

The apartment was unusually loud when they arrived and Donghyuck quickly found why when he entered the living room.

“You’re home?” Mark asked just as surprised.

“Yes, where were you by the way? Oh, hello, I see we have a visitor,” one of the boys said and waved at Donghyuck.

“That’s Donghyuck,” Mark introduced him. “He’s helping me with-” he was rudely cut of when a blond individual almost ran him over in an attempt to hug him.

“It’s been so long,” the blond announced and almost lost his balanced due to another boy joining their intimate moment with a loud

“Mark hyung!” 

“Wow, you guys are here too,” Mark laughed after escaping the grip of the two stranglers.

“Who’s that?” the blond one asked. 

“I was introducing him before you so rudely interrupted me,” Mark sighed. 

“I’m Donghyuck,” he said not bearing to just stand around anymore. “Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, I’m Jaemin.” Jaemin jumped up from his spot between the two boys and approached the demon. “That’s Jeno,” he pointed at the nice smile, “and Renjun."

Donghyuck was about to smile at Renjun too, but his cold gaze made him think twice about it. He didn’t have time to think about the other’s obvious displeasure, the assailants thought it was their turn to put their names out in the world.

“Chenle,” the blond said with a wide grin.

“I’m Jisung.” The tall boy smiled shyly.

“It really amazes me, Mark hyung failed to tell us that you’re pretty,” Jaemin said. Encouraged by Mark’s panicked expression he continued. “I’m joking, he actually couldn’t shut up about you the first time he met you and- “

“Jaemin!” Mark hissed, “That’s enough introduction. We have work to do.” He grabbed Donghyuck’s arm and walked over to his room door.

“We can always finish later,” Donghyuck said joining Jaemin’s teasing.

“Just ignore him, Jaemin drinks too much coffee for his own good.” Mark attempted to hide his flushed cheeks by not facing Donghyuck while taking off his jacket. “So yeah,” he said brushing through his hair, “Do you want like, something to eat? I’m sure you’re hungry. We have pizza in the fridge.”

“Pizza sounds great,” Donghyuck replied on his way to the bed.

“I’ll be right back.” Mark disappeared to put the pizza in the oven.

  
  


Donghyuck enjoyed watching Mark more than he thought was normal. The semi constant sound of keyboard’s being pushed down was calming and seeing how Mark continuously filled blank pages with hundreds of words was satisfying. Sadly, that didn’t happen very often, especially when he was nearing the last chapter. After the third time of deleting a whole paragraph, Donghyuck decided enough was enough.

“You should take a break,” he suggested.

Mark stared at his screen biting his thumb nail instead of listening to the advice. “Just want to finish this scene. I don’t know why I can’t get it right,” Mark protested and placed his hands back on the keyboard.

“It’s almost 9 and you’ve been working all day. Have mercy on your last three brain cells,” Donghyuck said sitting up.

“But I’m almost done, 3k words max.”

“You can finish tomorrow, it’s Saturday. No need to push yourself that much.”

Mark was silent, deciding whether he should listen or not. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he finally said.

“Always.” Donghyuck took a look at his watch. It was early enough, he could ask Taeyong if he wanted to hang out.

As if on cue Mark yawned loudly as soon as he closed his laptop.

“I’ll get going then.” Donghyuck reached for his phone charging on Mark’s nightstand.

“I’ll take you the door, just hold on a sec.” Mark jumped off his bed and put his slippers on, while Donghyuck picked up his leather jacket. “They’re probably still out there,” Mark yawned referring to his friend.

“I don’t know it’s been pretty quiet; we should’ve checked on them.” Much to Donghyuck’s relieve nobody had died yet, the five boys were peacefully watching a movie, half of them asleep on the floor.

“Are you finally joining us?” Jaemin asked, the first one to notice them.

“I’m leaving actually,” Donghyuck said and witnessed an over the top annoyingly cute pout.

“What a shame, we didn’t even get to know you properly.”

“He’s going home, Jaemin, not dying,” Jeno threw in.

“Yeah have fun,” Donghyuck waved one last goodbye. Before leaving the room, he caught Renjun’s once again friendly gaze that almost let a shiver run down his spine.

  
  


It was too loud for a Sunday morning, Mark thought when he stepped out of the bathroom. Chenle and Jisung where entertaining themselves with the latest reality show and greeted him enthusiastically. Mark only waved his hand up and down hoping they’d lower the volume of their voices.

Jaemin was sleeping on the table in the kitchen while Renjun was preparing breakfast.

“Morning hyung,” Renjun said keeping an eye at his eggs and pancakes. 

“What happened to Jaemin?” Mark asked and looked into the fridge.

“I’m trying to help him with is coffee addiction.”

“That’s evil even for you.” Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“I agree, you forced him out of bed and now you’re letting him suffer,” Jeno agreed and sat down next to Jaemin.

“Nice to hear that at least someone cares about my wellbeing,” Jaemin mumbled not bothering to lift his head. 

“I don’t want you to die at the age of thirty, how is that not caring about- shit.” Renjun turned back to the stove trying to save his fried eggs. 

“I’ll be dead by tomorrow if you don’t let me have my coffee,” Jaemin proclaimed dramatically.

“Will there be food at the funeral?” Chenle asked storming into the kitchen as soon as Renjun put down the pancakes on the table. Jeno smacked his head lightly.

“Inappropriate Chenle.” Jisung joined the conversation and sat down with everyone to have breakfast.

Mark and Renjun had volunteered to do the dishes afterwards. Mark as an excuse for missing their movie night. Renjun had his own motives.

He finished putting away the leftover food into the fridge and helped Mark with the dishes. “Hyung, how well do you know that Donghyuck kid?” He stacked the dried plates on the table.

“Why do you ask?” Mark wondered and turned the tap off.

Renjun shrugged. “I have a bad feeling about him. I don’t trust him.”

“I know him well enough,” Mark assured him. “Don’t worry.” 

Though Renjun smiled back he still didn’t feel at ease.

Mark decided to work on his philosophy essay, he couldn’t keep on pushing it back. Just when he opened a fresh word document and found his notes, Mark remembered the book he had to read for Wednesday. He allowed himself to drown in self-pity for ten minutes and then pushed back his glasses to start typing.

  
  


Donghyuck was bored out of his mind by noon.

Too lazy to clean up a bit or to look for a new tv show to watch, he texted Taeyong asking where he was staying. 

“Please go annoy someone else,” Taeyong begged the second he opened the door.

“Aye hyung, you know I don’t have anyone else,” Donghyuck whined and invited himself into Taeyong’s spacious loft. “Not bad,” he nodded approving and looked around.

“What about Dongyoung.”

“I’m not suicidal,” Donghyuck said wide eyed, “Or do you want me to die?”

“Tae, who’s there?” A familiar voice asked from what Donghyuck assumed to be the bathroom.  
The young demon of course jumped to conclusions before Taeyong had time to explain himself and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Donghyuck’s here,” Taeyong replied to Jaehyun.

“Hey hyung,” he greeted his friend smiling widely.

A loud sound pierced through the door followed by Jaehyun cursing in pain.

“It’s not what you think, stop before I wipe that grin of your face,” Taeyong threatened.

“You’ve never been the violent type, isn’t that why Jaehyun liked you so much in the first place?”

Right when the bathroom door opened, Taeyong grabbed one of the newspapers from the table ready to throw it at Donghyuck. Thankful for his quick reflexes, Donghyuck jumped up and hid behind a very confused Jaehyun.

“Protect me, Taeyong hyung’s gone crazy,” Donghyuck joked holding onto the male tightly, 

Jaehyun’s back vibrated from his laughing. “I missed you too Hyuck.” He turned around and pulled him into a proper hug.

“Are you hungry?” Taeyong addressed the intruder and headed to the kitchen.

“If you’re cooking, then yes.” Donghyuck said excitedly and pulled Jaehyun over to the couch. “How long are you staying?”

“I don’t know yet, I had some business to attend,” Jaehyun explained and looked over to the cook. “Then I’ll probably head back to Italy.”

Donghyuck could have left it there, but what kind of a demon was he if he didn’t annoy people once in a while. “Funny, isn’t that where Taeyong hyung was too?”

“Jae, we don’t have butter,” Taeyong suddenly said to stop that conversation before it went places it shouldn’t.

Jaehyun narrowed his brows for a second. “I’ll go buy some,” he then said already on his way to the door.

“Why are you trying to keep it a secret from me?” Donghyuck didn’t know whether to feel hurt or not. “It’s not like I’ll judge you two.”

“We’re not keeping it a secret,” Taeyong said not looking up from his onions, “We just haven’t talked about it, so it’s no use telling you.”

“You’re already a ‘we’ couple. For how long has this been going?”

“Since we met in Venice.”

“But wasn’t Venice like two years ago?” Donghyuck asked a little bit shocked. He made a mental note to call up his friends more often. “Honestly I thought you wouldn’t make a move for at least another century.”

“I wasn’t planning on, it was supposed to be simple meet up between old friends you know, the usual but then we were on that boat and it just happened.” Taeyong stared dead ahead as if he still couldn’t believe it.

“What happened? Hyung you can’t just leave out all the important details!” Donghyuck complained. 

“We kissed.” And back was the old Taeyong who rolled his eyes before getting back to his vegetables.

“You’ve been making out in Italy for two years and _still_ haven’t talked about it?” Donghyuck shook his head. “How does that even work?”

“It works when your too scared to ruin something you cherish,” Taeyong sighed, “Look I really don’t want to think about it, it’ll only ruin my mood, why don’t we talk about your love life?”

“Clever hyung, but no advice needed. I know what I’m doing.” Donghyuck replied snooty. 

“You tricked a guy into selling his soul because you think he’s cute.”

“You’re making me sound like a really bad person.” Donghyuck crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Which should be a compliment considering you’re demon.”

“It’s not like we actually sealed the deal,” Donghyuck pouted slightly offended. “And you’re just mean.”

“Don’t be mean Tae,” Jaehyun said and closed the door. His hair was dripping wet and not from the shower he had before. “Bloody rain,” he cursed. Jaehyun placed the butter he had bought and disappeared in the bathroom with dry clothes.

“Don’t you feel bad?” Donghyuck asked, “He’s going to catch a cold because you wanted to avoid talking to him.”

Taeyong furrowed his brows. “No, we really were out of butter,” he then said.

  
  


Mark was ecstatic and Donghyuck was confused as to why. But he was sure he shouldn’t serve him any coffee when he literally jumped into the café grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat. 

“I did it,” he exclaimed and threw a dark folder on to the counter. 

“What did you do?” Donghyuck asked and picked it up, his eyes widened in surprise after scrolling to the pages. “Wait is this-”

“My first draft!” Mark smiled proudly. “I’m not done obviously, there’s still so much left to do. I’ll have to edit, rewrite and edit the rewrite and I have two months left but I’m so, so glad I’m done. Like, I can finally sleep without worrying about never finishing it.” He sat down and immediately reached for his laptop. Mark also put out a book Donghyuck had never seen before but didn’t have time to ask about it when he saw someone asking for the bill.

Mark winced in disgust at the taste of his drink. “What is this?” He tried to get the taste from his tongue.  
“Decaf,” Donghyuck shrugged and continued drying glasses.

“Why?” Mark asked genuinely shocked.

“Because you already had three cups.”

“I didn’t. It was only…three. You’re right,” Mark rolled his eyes annoyed.

Donghyuck had to laugh. “I always am.”

“I’m running on three hours of sleep, what do you expect me to do?”

“Go to bed earlier?” Donghyuck suggested.

“That’s easy to say,” Mark scoffed. “But try doing that with two essays due this week and a text analysis. Should I add that I haven’t read the book I have to analyse yet?” 

Donghyuck tilted his head, coffee pot already in his hands. “You’re still not getting any,” he said and walked away to give refills to those in need of one.

“That doesn’t make any sense, you practically live off of selling coffee and you don’t have a problem giving them three refills in half an hour,” Mark complained and pointed at the filled tables behind him.

“Because I actually care about your health,” Donghyuck blurted out.

“Oh, you do? No wait, that was stupid, never mind,” Mark said weirdly embarrassed.

“Anyway, have fun with your book.” Donghyuck played with his right ear and then disappeared in the kitchen to take care of his blushing cheeks.

By the time Donghyuck had successfully closed the café Mark was sleeping, head resting on the counter.  
“We should get going,” he whispered carefully shaking the boy awake before he started to pack up Mark’s stuff.

“Two minutes,” Mark whined forming a peace sign with his hands. 

“Come on, pretty boy.” Donghyuck helped him get off the chair and to the door, too scared Mark would tumble and fall if he loosened his grip.

“I can walk myself,” Mark said but didn’t really try to free himself and so Donghyuck didn’t let go of him until they reached a bus stop. “We can walk it’s not that far.” 

Mark was right, Donghyuck thought but had they walked, Mark wouldn’t have rested his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder the minute they sat down on the bus and that was something he very much enjoyed. 

“You know this is all your fault,” Mark said while lazily climbing the stairs to his flat.

“I’m a demon not the cause of everything bad that happens,” Donghyuck said slightly offended. “What is my fault anyway?”

“Had you given me my coffee like I asked, I would still be-” A loud yawn interrupted his rant. “Though maybe I should get some sleep tonight and just wake up a little earlier.” 

Donghyuck could only nod. 

“Yes, you should, hyung,” Renjun said coming out of his room. “One Jaemin is enough.”

“How is he holding up by the way?” Mark asked. Donghyuck wondered if something had happened since he met the boy during the weekend.

“I think he cheated today I saw him with a coffee cup after calculus.” They followed Renjun to the living room. And then Mark excused himself to the bathroom leaving Donghyuck alone. 

I wasn’t like the demon had troubles talking to new people. He’d had enough time to develop his social skills, but he just couldn’t get over the feeling that Renjun really didn’t like him. Which proved to be true when his eyes turned blue and he said,

“I know what you are.” 

“And you’re a witch,” Donghyuck sighed. “No wonder you seem to hate me.”

“I don’t know what you’re planning, but if you hurt Mark, I’ll find a way to make you pay.” His eyes seemed to on fire and something was telling Donghyuck to be wary.

“Look, I don’t want to hurt him. I never have and I don’t want you hating me,” Donghyuck said. “I know nothing I’ll say will change your mind but just give me a chance?”

His eyes turned back to normal when they heard Mark leaving the bathroom. “Whatever, I’ll be watching you.”

Donghyuck tried to ignore the uneasiness while he was reading the finished draft on Mark’s bed. He really didn’t want to have a bad relationship with one of Mark’s friends.

  
  


“Ugh, I hate rewriting,” Mark yelled like the child he was, “I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.” 

Donghyuck looked up from his book, one eyebrow raised. “What did it do?”

“It’s going so slow. So incredibly slow, it’s just plain torture at this point.” Mark pushed his hair back and let his hands rest on top of his head. Frustration painted all over his face. “And what was I thinking, this is pure garbage. Have you ever read it, or did you just lie to me saying it’s good?”

“I vowed to never lie to you, remember?” Donghyuck laughed. Mark’s narrowed brows were strangely adorable. “And the story’s great, I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean my writing. It’s awful. Just listen,” Mark looked at his screen and read, “ _“Jungkook didn't answer. He just started at the picture frame or rather at the photography inside. A picture of them. Jimin had taken it shortly after Jungkook had moved in. He had a faint smile on his lips while Jimin looked as if someone had offered him free ice cream for the rest of his life.”_ I’m this close to throwing up.” Mark held up to fingers in the half an inch apart from each other.

“Stop it, that was your first attempt,” Donghyuck said, “don’t expect it to be perfect, that’s why your rewriting it.”

Mark pouted still annoyed with himself but didn’t complain anymore. Instead he focused on his laptop once again and started typing. 

“By the way, you know the kids from the orphanage? I can’t figure what relationship they should have with Jungkook.” Mark bit his lips as he looked through his messy notes.

“Are they important for the plot?” Donghyuck had quickly figured out that question was the way to solve his problems.

“Only Taehyung, I think.”

“The one who had his birthday?”

Mark nodded slowly. 

“Well you said it yourself he doesn’t usually warm up to people, so it wouldn’t be surprising if he didn’t have friends there too except for one,” Donghyuck figured. “But then you should change that scene in one of the earlier chapters, where he’s talking to that girl about moving out and Jimin. Make it so that he basically has no other choice other than accepting Jimin’s offer.” Donghyuck watched Mark biting his thumb nail and picking apart the puzzle he had previously build to put in the new pieces Donghyuck had just thrown onto the table.

“Then I’d also have to remove to that bit where she invites him to Taehyung’s birthday. He’ll just go back to give him a present with no birthday party. Though Jimin should be still the one to drive him there.” Mark thought a loud, quickly putting everything down on paper. 

Donghyuck realized he really loved watching Mark write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is not stupid he just really enjoys Donghyuck's company.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time finals rolled around Mark finished seventy percent of his second draft and though Donghyuck was right next to him most of the time he was working on it, Donghyuck still couldn’t believe how he had done that. 

And Mark was almost as stressed as Donghyuck was proud of him if not even more. With finals just around the corner, Mark barely got to writing. He had to focus on studying and finishing his last assignments. That unfortunately also meant that Donghyuck saw Mark less often. If he dropped by the café it was never for too long and Mark was way too deep in his history syllabus to pay any attention to his surroundings much less to Donghyuck.

Understandably, the demon was happy when he saw he got a text from Mark. 

_Three chapters left and eleven hours till my exam? How am I supposed to do that, hyung??_ It read. His phone buzzed as he received another one. _Shit, that wasn’t for you_. And one after that. _Don’t mind that lol_

Donghyuck could’ve just replied with a laughing smiley and forget about it. Instead he chose to call the boy.

“Hello?” He heard a tired voice say after the call finally connected.

“Are you okay, Mark?” Donghyuck asked nervously tapping his foot. There was only silence coming from the other. Just when he started to regret his decision, Mark whispered,

“No, I’m not.”

“What’s going on?”

“Too much left to study and not enough time. Who thought putting three exams one after another is a good idea? I’m not even halfway through and it’s almost nine. I’m going to fail this.” Mark cursed over the phone and fell back into silence until Donghyuck heard a quiet sob.

“Hey, Mark it’s okay, you’ll get through it,” Donghyuck said failing to find more comforting words. “Where’s Jeno? Or one of the other guys? Don’t you usually study together?” 

“Jeno and Jaem, don’t have any exams left this week, they went home for the weekend. Renjun’s with his girlfriend.” Mark sniffed and Donghyuck wished he could curse Renjun for leaving Mark alone. Too bad he was the demon and not the witch.

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Don’t you have to go to work tomorrow?” Mark asked so quietly, he almost didn’t hear it.

“Not until three.” Donghyuck replied. He could feel the hesitation through the phone and was almost sure Mark would say, 

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine. You should get some rest,” Mark then said confirming Donghyuck’s hypothesis.  
“Sure, okay. Don’t stay up too late.” Donghyuck wondered how to quickly end the conversation without drawing suspicion. Mark luckily took care of that.

“I won’t, sorry for bothering you. Night.” 

Donghyuck stared at his phone, until Mark’s screen disappeared and made place for their chat. He grabbed his wallet and jacket. After making sure he had locked the door, Donghyuck hurried to the next bus stop.

He had to ring the bell twice until Donghyuck finally heard footsteps approaching the door. Mark opened the door wearing a big hoodie and grey sweatpants. His eyes open wide and red as if he’d been crying until now.

“I brought chicken,” Donghyuck said holding up the white plastic bag from the fast food restaurant he had passed ten minutes ago.

“Bribing me with chicken? That’s low even for a demon,” Mark sighed. “Come in.” He opened the door wider letting Donghyuck step in.

The apartment was completely dark apart from the light coming from Mark’s room, it reminded Donghyuck a little bit too much of a vampire stash. 

“Have you been in here the whole day?” He asked shocked by the mess in Mark’s room. “How can you study in between all these clothes?”

“Didn’t have time for laundry,” Mark mumbled and plopped down on his chair at the desk. Ready to continue his study session with a pen in his hand.

“We’re eating first,” Donghyuck decided grimly and forced Mark out of his chair and through the door.

“I can eat in my room, Donghyuck.” Mark protested verbally but not physically when he was pushed down on the couch. Donghyuck disappeared in the kitchen and returned with two plates and napkins.

“You have to focus on the food when eating, so that your brain knows you’re eating,” Donghyuck explained and poured the chicken on one of the plates and put it all down on the small table in front of the couch before sitting down on the floor, legs crossed. He handed Mark a piece of it, but the latter only stared. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. Donghyuck believed to hear anger in his voice.

“Feeding you. Isn’t that obvious?”

“No, I mean why are you here? Why bring me food, don’t pretend like you actually care.” Mark said and Donghyuck lowered his hand. Eyes barely two slits and dangerously glowing.

“I know you’re stressed out, but don’t be an asshole, Mark.” He held the chicken back up right in front of Mark’s mouth. “Now eat it, or I will and trust me I’m hungry enough to finish all of it by myself.”

His glasses were pushed up, when Mark rubbed his face. Exhaustion written all over it. “I’m sorry, you’re right. I shouldn’t- You didn’t deserve that.” 

Donghyuck grinned. “Nope, I didn’t but I’ll forgive you if you give me a kiss.”

“I- a what?!” Mark almost dropped his chicken wing on the black carpet.

“Just on the cheek, it’s no big deal Mark Lee,” the demon laughed.

“Yeah whatever.” Mark brushed it off and chewed on his chicken with pleasure convincing himself his flushed cheeks were caused by the spicy seasoning and not the boy smiling widely in front of him.

“So, what were you studying for?” There wasn’t much left of their healthy meal other than the bones on the second plate Donghyuck had brought.

“Literature. It’s literally my biggest course and they decided to not give me any time for it.” Mark rolled his eyes slightly annoyed again.

“Well let’s get to it.” Donghyuck said and jumped. Knees aching; voice full of enthusiasm.

“Unless you can somehow study for me and then transfer the information to my brain, I don’t see how you can help me though. You should head home it’s getting late,” Mark opposed knowing well enough the demon wouldn’t listen to him.

“And leave you here all alone, this close to a break down?” Donghyuck scoffed. “Do you really think I’m that heartless?”

Mark was at a loss of words. “Well, I- You probably have more heart than most people, but whatever,” he stuttered under his breath.

Pretending to have missed that last comment, Donghyuck moved back to the mess that was Mark’s room and had an epiphany.

“I’m going to clean up here and you get back to studying,” he suggested proud of his freshly baked plan, but Mark was sceptical.

“I don’t know if that’s a good-”

“It’s a great idea, a clean room will help you destress.” He pressed his hands against his hips and nodded cheerfully until he winced in disgust. “Damn it Taeyong-hyung’s rubbing off on me.” Donghyuck shivered overly dramatic.

“I’m not sure about that but go off, I guess.” Mark slowly took his place by the desk, looking like he’s regretting every single decision he’s ever made. “I hate my life,” he said demoralized by the sheer amount of theory he still had to go through and let his head fall onto the desk.

“Excuse me, how can you hate your life when I’m standing right here in all my glory,” Donghyuck replied went over to pat his desperate friend on the back. “You’ve got this, Mark Lee. It’s almost over.”

The demon proceeded to fold Mark’s shirts and stuck them away in a drawer and Mark eventually found it in himself to go back to studying.

“You know you don’t have to do that,” Mark said some when before midnight. 

Donghyuck, long done cleaning up, was sitting on the bed with Mark’s laptop in front of him copying notes from Mark’s classmate of the few lessons Mark had missed and not caught up with. 

“Don’t waste your time, you know I don’t mind helping you.” He was too busy dragging a highlighter across one of Mark’s notebooks to look up.

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“Try living for four centuries and not turn stubborn.”

Mark burst out laughing suddenly forcing Donghyuck to shift his gaze from the screen to the boy who was clearly going crazy slowly but steady.

“I wasn’t even trying to be funny?”

“No, it’s just,” Mark had to catch his breath in between all that laughter. “I still can’t wrap my mind around the fact that I’ve been alive for 22 years and you just have four hundred behind you. It’s crazy.”

“It’s no use, you need a break.” Donghyuck concluded.

“I’m almost done though.” Mark looked horrified when the demon got up. “Five pages left, please don’t drag me anywhere again.” He put his hands up in defence. Donghyuck tilted his head. 

“Twenty minutes and we’re going to bed.”

“One hour, I need to go through your notes too.” Mark pouted shamelessly but Donghyuck wasn’t one to give in.

“Thirty minutes,” he compromised.

But Mark wasn’t happy with that. He asked for “Forty-five?”

“Thirty-five and hurry I’m almost done.” With those final words Donghyuck went back to his spot to finish copying so that Mark had enough time to read them.

They went to bed an hour later only because Donghyck had heard “Just five more minutes,” one too many time and Mark now had to face the consequences. He was so caught up in his readings, Mark didn’t even notice Donghyuck sneaking up to him and turning his chair around. Mark found himself on the way to his bed in Donghyuck’s arms faster than his human brain could process.

“How did you do that?” He asked breathless after being thrown on his bed.

“Being a demon has it’s perks,” Donghyuck shrugged with no further explanation. “I’ll sleep on the couch; I hope the others won’t mind.” 

“No,” Mark said and sprinted over to the door closing it before he could leave. “I mind. You’re sleeping on the bed.”

“You have an exam tomorrow. Sleeping on the couch is really the stupidest decision you could make right now.” Donghyuck said wide eyed.

“It’s most stupid and you already went through enough trouble because of me, that’s the least I can do.”  
“I told I don’t mind helping you.” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Was it really that hard to understand that?

Mark was silent for a whole two seconds before he blurted out, “We can sleep together.” A moment passed before he added not embarrassed at all, “On the bed. Share it. God, you know what I mean.” He kept his gaze low, still leaning against the door.

“Well, I don’t mind,” Donghyuck then said releasing him from his misery.

“Great, I’ll lend you some of my clothes.” Mark couldn’t get away quickly enough.

A whole six hours passed before Mark’s alarm went off waking both. He reached over Donghyuck to switch his annoying phone off and then placed it back on the other’s hips.

“ _How_ do you do that?” Donghyuck whispered and turned around facing Mark, eyes still closed. “I went to university once; most tiring years of my life.”

“Is that why you’re notes are so good?” Mark chuckled and allowed himself to take a proper look at Donghyuck’s sun kissed face without being caught. He was about to move a strand of hair from Donghyuck’s eyes when the latter suddenly said, “You’re staring.”

His hand froze in the air. But only for a bit and then he did what he’d intend to do. Only to find that his traitorous hand wouldn’t draw back and stared stroking his hair.

If Donghyuck knew, he didn’t seem to mind. “Hey, when’s your last exam?” He asked instead.

“Why?”

“We’re watching a movie afterwards.”

He froze again. “I don’t think I can, I still need to finish the novel.”

“What you need, Mark Lee, is a break.”

Said Mark Lee could feel him rolling his eyes through the closed lids but didn’t say anything. It was more fun watching his hair glow in the sunlight that managed to enter through the slits in his blinds.  
“You’re staring again,” Donghyuck noticed and Mark wondered if he secretly had a demonic third eye.

“Can’t help it you’re so pretty,” he replied equally quiet.

Donghyuck opened his eyes, not quite believing his ears. “I think I like you best in the morning,” he confessed, a smile curled his lips. He wasn’t opposed to waking up like this every morning, Donghyuck thought.

But the moment passed quickly when Mark remembered why the demon was there (in his bed and life) in the first place.

“I’m going to take a shower.” 

Donghyuck was left alone wondering if he was reading too much into it.

  
  


It was past five in the afternoon when Mark left his university and would have had another break down right there if it wasn’t for Donghyuck already waiting for him with a big smile on his face. 

_There’s no time for break downs_ , he told himself as he approached the demon who was hiding something behind his back and smiling mischievously. Donghyuck placed a party hat on his head as well as Mark’s.

“We’re celebrating tonight!” He exclaimed and Mark let himself be dragged by the hand to the bus stop and didn’t complain when Donghyuck didn’t let go of him.

They didn’t watch a movie that night. After Donghyuck’s short rant about all the bad movies that were playing Mark decided he was hungry and looked up the nearest place that served jajangmyeon. He’d been craving it for weeks now and he found out it was a great mean to shut up an over apologetic demon.

“It’s not your fault, stop killing yourself over it,” Mark said for the ninth time it seemed.

“But I should’ve checked what movies were playing. It’s so stupid, I’m so stup-”

Donghyuck’s mouth was stuffed with black noodles.

“Shut up and eat,” Mark simply said grinning and enjoyed the rest of his meal as well as the other’s company for as long as he could.

“Where do you live?” Mark wanted to know after hours of walking around in the city when they’ve both decided it was about time to go home. “I’m going to take you home.” 

“Why though? I can get there myself,” Donghyuck laughed impatiently waiting for the bus to arrive.

“Because you’ve done so much for me, let me take care of you for once.” Mark smiled and Donghyuck didn’t appreciate how it made him feel.

A little bit later, Donghyuck asked him if wanted to come in, but Mark declined politely.

“I should get going,” he explained but didn’t make it seem like he wanted to. “I don’t think I thanked you for everything yet.” Mark’s serious tone slightly worried Donghyuck. That wasn’t how he wanted the evening to end. “It was really nice working with you.”

Donghyuck laughed nervously. He couldn’t handle that much tension. “I mean, I’m flattered but why are you making this sound like a goodbye?” 

Mark didn’t reply. There wasn’t much he could say instead he stepped forward and closed the distance between them with a kiss. Donghyuck didn’t need more than a second to lean in.

“That’s not the Mark I remember,” Donghyuck said a little bit breathless not letting him go from his embrace.

“Goodnight, Hyuck,” Mark smiled but Donghyuck couldn’t see the sadness hiding in his eyes behind the darkness of the night.

He only wondered how he was supposed to fall asleep that night.

  
  


Donghyuck should’ve felt something was off, when Mark texted him the next morning asking him to come over. _We need to talk_ , his text said.

He should’ve known something was wrong when Renjun opened him the door, telling him Mark was in his room and then leaving him at the doorstep.

But he pushed the thoughts aside, telling himself he was being paranoid.

Mark was at his desk, typing something on his laptop, he only turned when Donghyuck knocked on the already open door.

“Oh, you’re here?” He asked, making the knot in Donghyuck’s stomach to tighten.

“Yeah, you wanted to talk?” Donghyuck gulped hard. This shouldn’t be as hard as it was.

Mark pressed his lips together and stared at a paper bag on his desk. “It’s for you,” he said, eyes not leaving the bag. 

“Won’t you give it to me then?” 

The demon anxiously played with his hands while Mark pushed back his glasses and walked over to him, paper bag in his hands. Something heavy was inside it; a book Donghyuck guessed. It turned out to be a book. Mark’s book.

“When did you finish it?” He asked wide eyed. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? He wanted to add.  
“I handed it in yesterday,” Mark said and walked back to his desk.

“I thought you had an exam?” 

“My last one was Friday.” Mark looked away as soon as their eyes met. “Two weeks ago.”

“I don’t understand.” Donghyuck’s mouth fell open. 

“You don’t have to.” Mark shrugged it off as it wasn’t a big deal. “We’re done now right?”

“I mean, I guess? You’ve finished it,” Donghyuck laughed nervously. What was he missing?

“Yes, you helped me finish the book, I give you my soul and we’re going separate ways again.”

The demon blinked once. Twice. Three times and he still didn’t know whether he was supposed to laugh or cry. “Hold on, you still think…” Donghyuck grabbed the book a little bit too tightly. “Then what was yesterday all about?”

Mark brushed through his blond and messy hair. “I wanted a proper goodbye.”

I should get my ears checked, Donghyuck felt anger boiling up inside him. “You kissed me Mark. You don’t just kiss people goodbye. What the hell?”

“You don’t have to understand, let’s just get it over with.” 

Donghyuck couldn’t decipher the emotion’s displayed on Mark’s face neither did he want to. “Screw you. Mark Lee,” he yelled and got up. “I never wanted your soul only you.” Tears burned in eyes as he stormed out the door leaving the boy and his soul behind.

It was only when Taeyong’s annoyed expression changed to a worried one, he allowed himself to let go and cry.

  
  


“Hyuck, you know I care about you deeply but get your shit together and reply to his texts. All that buzzing is giving me a headache,” Taeyong complained while cooking Donghyuck’s favourite lasagne.

But Donghyuck was too busy watching a Star Wars rerun on Taeyong’s big TV to even look at his phone. “No, I’m still mad at him,” he said. “I want him to suffer like I had to.”

“So, there is a little bit of a demon inside somewhere? I feel like a proud mom,” Taeyong grinned. 

“Hyung, I’m sad right now. Maybe try and comfort me?” Donghyuck glared at him.

Taeyong scoffed. “I’m already cooking, what else am I supposed to do? Besides you were sad for like five minutes. Now you’re just being petty.” 

Donghyuck could only roll his eyes. “I had my heart broken and walked over; I’m allowed to be petty.”

“What is this? A sappy fan fiction?” Taeyong laughed as he put the food in the oven and walked over to his moping friend. “Are you going home tonight?”

“No,” Donghyuck pouted. “He knows where I live.”

“You’re really something,” Taeyong sighed and tried to understand how Anakin communicated with a “blue piece of metal”.

Until his phone rang and he almost landed on the floor from laughing too much. Donghyuck started wondering if he’d have to put his old friend into a psychiatry for crazy demons. A minute later Taeyong was still on the floor but of the phone now. 

“You should hurry,” he managed to spit out in between giggles, “Dongyoung said your boyfriend’s about to be eaten alive by a couple of werewolves.” Donghyuck was out the door before Taeyong could tell him to be back by dinner.

Donghyuck arrived at the bar sweating like he hasn’t in a while. Maybe he should get his car back.  
The bar was unusually quiet for the amount of people it was housing, but he didn’t waste his time on that and rushed to the bar where Dongyoung was drying glasses. 

“Where is he?” Donghyuck asked skipping the greeting. 

“In the back.” Dongyoung pointed at a door behind the counter. That was when Donghyuck noticed the imprints of scales on his arm.

The demon nodded thankful and rushed through the door. Mark jumped up from the table and pushed his chair in front of him as a last line of defence between him and the intruder. His shoulders relaxed when he realized it was only Donghyuck.

“What the hell were you thinking coming here alone?” Donghyuck didn’t notice how his voice steadily gained in volume. “Do you know how stupid that was or do I have to tell you?”

“Well you weren’t at home and you didn’t pick up, so I thought maybe I’d find you here and I obviously succeeded,” Mark said weirdly proud of himself. Unfortunately, he only added fuel to the fire.

“Great so had you actually died here today it would have been on me. Thanks, I appreciate that,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes for the twentieth time that day.

Mark’s legs were shaking, so he sat down. That was too much excitement for one day. “I think I owe you an apology,” he took a deep breath, “so I’m sorry. It was just really hard to believe that you didn’t actually want my soul even though you left more than enough clues. You’re a demon it should be a part of you so I kind of freaked out and.”

Donghyuck spaced out. Mark looked too cute stumbling over his words trying to explain his actions. “I’ll forgive you if you give me a kiss,” he then said.

“What?” Mark blinked one too many times.

“Just on the cheek, it’s no big deal Mark Lee.” Donghyuck grinned and slowly stepped forward. 

“Really?” Mark asked to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him and then let out a deep breath. “Cause I was like real scared that I messed this up.”

“You risked getting eaten for me. I don’t know but that sounds pretty romantic to me.”

“I could a write a whole book about that experience,” Mark laughed only inches away from each other. “Though it’d be more a horror than a love story.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Shut up,” he said and leaned in to kiss him again.

  
  


“By the way, what’s up with Dongyoung? When those guys started gathering around me he suddenly turned all red and started glowing,” Mark asked on the way to eat Taeyong’s lasagne.

“He’s a dragon,” Donghyuck casually dropped and was held back when Mark stopped walking, hands still locked.

“Hold on, I need to let that sink in.”

“You’re dating a demon try to wrap your pretty head around that,” Donghyuck joked and pulled him forward.

“Well you haven’t technically asked me out yet, so that leaves me with a little bit of time to prepare myself.” Mark opposed.

It was Donghyuck who stopped this time. “Well, Mark Lee, will you go on date with me? A proper one this time? With no weird goodbye kisses?”

Mark pushed his glasses back, cheeks covered in a light pink. “I mean gladly though I’m not sure about the kisses.”

Donghyuck could only smile.  
He didn’t need Mark’s soul if he could have his heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two months to finish this I hope you enjoyed it xD
> 
> Fun fact: The story Mark is writing is actually a fic I once started but never finished. This is my way of fixing all the things I did wrong when writing it I guess lol
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tyspoorhair) xD


End file.
